


Besitos

by cuv444



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Short zadison fluff.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Besitos

**Author's Note:**

> ofc named after a PTV song

After Zoe finished up teaching for the day, she grabbed a small snack from the pantry and went upstairs to her room. Right away she pulled out her computer and started to work on the lesson plan for this week so she could spend more time with Madison. It was worth cramming 5 lesson plans if she could just sit back and be with her girlfriend.

While she was planning peacefully, Madison walked into the room. She came back from shopping with Coco, they spent the whole afternoon having a ''girls day'' although neither of them liked each other. Zoe already knew once she walked in that Madison would want to spend some time with her.

Madison let out a big sigh and placed her bags down. "Can we take a nap?" she yawned.

"I need to finish this first," Zoe said without looking up from her computer.

Madison frowned at the non-existent attention her girlfriend was giving her. She threw herself on the bed and let out a whine.

"Zoe!" Madison called, her voice was muffled because her face was stuffed into a pillow.

Zoe liked it when her girlfriend was clingy but right now she needed to get work done. "I have to work, m' sorry baby," Zoe said.

"Why can't you work later?" Madison groaned.

Zoe glanced over at Madison then sighed. "C' mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working," Zoe said and patted the chair.

Madison complied and slowly rolled off the bed. Zoe made some room on her lap and lifted up her computer so Madison could lay down. Madison hopped into her lap and got comfortable, Zoe then put her computer on top of her and went back to work as she stroked Madison's hair. They stayed like that for a while until Zoe finished up and carried sleepy Madison to bed.


End file.
